With a Name Like Skywalker
by CatsbytheGreat
Summary: Anakin is a confused new Padawan. He asks his Master to clear something up.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or anything Star Wars.**

**Author's Note: I'm terribly sorry I haven't updated anything from my other fandoms, but school has started and all my teachers seem to want something. Anyway, I've recently seen the prequel Star Wars movies and while watching them, a stray thought popped into my head and became this fic. I was also trying to have a bit of fun before getting into the rather nasty part of school. I don't know too much about Star Wars, but enough to hopefully have written a nice one-shot. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Anakin had followed his Master around all day and, for the most part, had done it with all the good grace required of him, or of any Jedi, for that matter. It was getting hard, though. Walking all around the Temple, running errands, trying to figure out living arrangements were all well and good, but they were boring things. And Obi-Wan, his Master, had taken to walking at such a pace that it was hard for Anakin, with his shorter legs, to keep up without at least breaking into something like a trot.

Anakin was on the verge of complaining. He had overheard Obi-Wan talking with one of the other Masters. They said that patience was one thing Anakin needed to work on.

Anakin wasn't deaf. He heard a lot of the things people said about him. He thought it pretty grown up of him to have let it all go without so much as a single word to any of the people who had discussed him.

Now they were heading down one of the many hallways in the Jedi Temple. Anakin had been briefed earlier as to what he and his Master would be doing for the day, but the information had seemed completely useless once they got started. Everything was confusing and new and Anakin thought, for the first time, that perhaps he was in over his head. And perhaps Qui-Gon Jinn had been wrong…

Qui-Gon had called him the Chosen One. Anakin felt that this made him important. After all, why else would Qui-Gon go to such lengths to get him trained?

But he still didn't know what he was chosen for. It bugged him.

"Master," Anakin started, but Obi-Wan merely held up a hand as they stopped in front of a door. There was a pause, and this time Anakin was curious. "Master?"

"Anakin, this is where your training officially begins." Obi-Wan gestured towards the door. "This is where you will be living for many years to come. Consider this your new home."

Anakin looked closer at the door and saw it had a nameplate that read "Kenobi/Skywalker". He smiled. Finally, all that work securing housing and what-not had come to this wonderful result.

"So that's it?" the young boy asked his Master. "I'm officially your Padawan?"

"Yes," Obi-Wan said, opening the door. "And you will be a Jedi Knight one day. I promise you."

The promise was not paid much attention to, though, when Anakin saw the room and rushed inside, trying to familiarize himself with everything at once. Obi-Wan smiled slightly at the young boy's energy and remembered that he, too, had been like this at first.

After a few minutes of rushing around Anakin returned to his Master and breathed, "This is great! When do I start classes?"

"Tomorrow."

The boy's face lit up even more, if possible. "Wizard!"

"I'm glad you think that," Obi-Wan laughed. "Why don't you get settled in?"

Anakin turned to go to his room, but then a stray thought made him turn back, the thing that had been bugging him since his arrival to the Temple. "Master, can I ask you a question?"

"Anything." Obi-Wan turned to him, receptive.

Anakin fidgeted a bit, knowing that his question was important. "What…what does it mean that I am the Chosen One?"

Obi-Wan looked surprised. "The Chosen One?"

"You know, like Qui-Gon said." Anakin watched at comprehension dawned on his Master's face.

"Oh." Obi-Wan seemed to think for a minute. Then he smirked. "What Qui-Gon meant was that with a name like Skywalker you _have_ to be good."

Anakin scrunched up his features, clearly unsatisfied. "What does _that_ mean?"

Obi-Wan merely shook his head and walked away, quietly laughing and leaving behind a very confused Padawan to figure it out.


End file.
